This invention relates to face masks for water sportsmen and more particularly to a water sportsman's face mask for viewing objects in the opposite direction to a swimmer's normal forward line of vision.
Diving masks and swimmers' goggles are exemplary of face masks used by water sportsmen, including, recreational swimmers, scuba divers, snorklers, surfers and spear fishermen. They seal tightly against a sportsman's face and prevent water from contacting his eyes. Some masks also cover his nose and prevent water from entering his nose. They frequently include attached snorkels or are used with mouthpieces, breathing regulators and air tanks.
In many instances, while swimming on the surface or under the surface, hazards are present which can threaten the safety of a swimmer. These hazards include boats, debris, sharks, electric eels, men-of-war, rocks, reefs and the like and are potentially dangerous because of poor lighting and the reduced mobility of a swimmer over his mobility on dry land. Consequently, it is desirable for a swimmer to become aware of hazards as soon as possible.
Inasmuch as a person generally swims facing forward with his head erect to observe objects directly ahead, he is especially vulnerable to hazards which are out not in his forward field of vision. He is especially vulnerable to hazards behind him because, to view the area behind him, he must stop and rotate his entire body to face rearwardly.
Repetitive body movements for rearward viewing are tiresome, impede a swimmer's forward progress and detract from his enjoyment of the sport. They also interfere with his use of snorkels by limiting his positions and may cause him to intake water.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that a need exists for enabling a swimmer to view the area behind him while facing forward.